In The Cuffs
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly decide to try something new.


IN THE CUFFS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

You can blame a role-playing site for this one. Side Effects reality. Don't like, don't read. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot. Takes place in Season 2 after "Two For One".

Kimberly and Tommy grinned as Tommy grabbed Jason and cuffed him to the headboard of Tommy's bed.

"I think I like him this way," Kimberly smirked and Tommy chuckled.

"Well, this **is** somethin' we never tried before," Jason commented. Kimberly leaned forward and began kissing the Red Ranger's bare chest as Tommy gave his attention to the other boy's lower body. Jason moaned. Tommy cupped Jason's cock with a hand and then began massaging it as Kimberly lapped at Jason's chest with her tongue. Jason let out a moan. That felt good.

"You like this, babe?" Tommy teased, stroking his boyfriend through the black denim jeans. For an answer, Jason moaned again. The girl's fingers traveled up the Red Ranger's biceps. Jason inhaled deeply, taking in his girlfriend's scent. Tommy unzipped Jason's jeans. Then, he once again, placed his hand on Jason's member and began caressing it, eliciting another groan. Tommy smirked and continued the fondling of his boyfriend. Jason shifted slightly and Kimberly let her fingers continue to tease Jason's upper body as she began leaving kisses all over him. Jason keened as he felt his body responding to the stimulus. Feeling the response, Tommy grinned wickedly and sped up his actions. Kimberly removed her shirt revealing a pink bra and then leaned bent down so that her body was once again pressed against her lover's body. Jason's eyes filled with longing as his eyes took in the firmness of her upper body. She grinned.

"Like what you see, baby?" she asked with a chuckle. She scooted up so that they were almost eye level. Then, she moved in closer and Jason leaned in as far as the cuffs holding him would allow. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pulled back out of his reach. He whined.

"Tease," he complained and then let out a moan of longing at a small tug from Tommy. Then, Tommy unzipped his jeans and pushed Jason's jeans down.

"Boxers, huh? Well, we're gonna get rid of those too," Tommy told him, and then pushed the item down Jason's legs, and then discarded his own underwear. Jason grunted as Tommy entered him. The White Ranger rocked back and forth, creating a jolting sensation in the Red Ranger. The Pink Ranger scooted back until she was pressed against the White Ranger, who wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands explore her curves. Kimberly moaned and arched back. Then, she placed her hands on top of his and ran them up and down her body. When the fingers reached the button of her pink jeans, they undid the clasp and pushed the offending article of clothing down, leaving her in her underwear. Tommy kissed her bare shoulder blade and Jason's eyes glazed over. _Man, she's hot_, he thought to himself. And Tommy wasn't looking so bad himself. With a devilish grin, Tommy pulled out of Jason, who whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Relax, baby. We're by no means done," Tommy assured, flashing another devilish grin.

"What did you do, Tommy Oliver?" Kimberly demanded, hearing the tone. For an answer, Tommy pulled away from Kimberly, walked to a drawer, pulled something out, and then walked back. Jason's eyes widened.

"Chocolate syrup?" he asked. _Oh, man. He's gonna be the death of me_, he thought.

"Yep," came the response. Then, he uncapped the bottle and poured the contents on Jason's chest.

"Wait, what if this spills on the sheets? Won't your parents suspect something?" Kimberly protested.

"I do my own laundry," Tommy replied. When Jason's chest was completely covered in chocolate syrup, Tommy recapped the container and put it on his nightstand. Eagerly, Kimberly began licking the syrup away and Tommy settled on one side of the bed and began doing the same. Jason moaned and started to writhe in pleasure from his lovers' administrations. By the time the treat was finally gone, Tommy and Kimberly were fully aware of how aroused Jason was.

"I take it you enjoyed that," Kimberly smirked.

"Hell, yeah," Jason managed to say.

"Well, we're not done yet," Tommy promised. _What else could they possibly do?_ Jason wondered. He got his answer when Tommy reached under his bed and pulled out what appeared to be a sash.

"What, you're gonna gag me?" Jason asked.

"Of course not. But we **are** gonna have a bit of fun," Tommy replied with a mischievous grin, moving towards Kimberly who scooted backwards until she was sitting directly above his knees. Then, Tommy climbed on top of Jason, sitting in front of Kimberly, and slowly and sensually trailed the sash down his chest. Jason let out a hissing sound. That tickled! Kimberly placed her hands on Jason's crotch and began massaging in, resulting in a moan of longing. Tommy continued his movements with the sash, moving it slowly enough that it would draw out the effect. Jason began to squirm.

"Unh-uh. Stay still," Tommy chided. Jason keened. His arousal was becoming too much! He'd have to release soon. Feeling his crotch respond even more, Kimberly slowed her actions, grinning devilishly when Jason keened again.

"Guys," he whined, his body straining to be relieved.

"What's the matter, Jase? Becoming too much?" Kimberly teased. However, she wasn't worried. They all knew that if one ever became uncomfortable, they'd tell the other two.

"I've gotta…" his answer broke off into a stimulated sigh.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Tommy asked, with a smirk. However, they didn't stop their administrations. Jason groaned again. Finally, it became too much for Jason and he climaxed with a cry. Tommy reached over and un-cuffed Jason.

"That was-" he began

"Incredibly-" Kimberly continued.

"Hot," Jason finished. Then, the three of them became entangled with one another, getting lost in further kisses.


End file.
